A Likely Story...
by HourmanNathan
Summary: Rated PG13 for a little bit of fighting. YJ go to a concert and Robin and Suzie encounter a little trouble...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, this is just for fun; I'm not sure who the guys would go to see so use your imagination...

A likely story...

"Tell me again Kon- why the hell did I agree to come with you and Cassie to this concert?"

"Oh come on Rob, I mean 'Alvin,' it'll be fun; it'll do the team good to socialize a bit more."

Tim couldn't argue with that; although they were tight as a team and yeah, sure they were friends it had been a long time since they had just hung out as friends without any of the pressures of being superheroes. Tonight, Young Justice were off-duty.

"Where are Bart and Suzie?" asked Cassie. She and Kon had been getting on better than ever lately. Tim had been meaning to ask Kon about that, but the right moment hadn't come up yet.

"Suzie's floating around soaking up the atmosphere of the stadium I think and I've no idea where Bart-"

"HiguysI'mbackwhatdidImiss?"

"-is. Oh," said Kon, realizing that Bart had appeared. "I was actually just wondering where you had gone."

"Well I left the house in a hurry and I realised about a minute a go that I had left my binoculars and camera in my bag which was back in Manchester. So I went home to get it."

Tim smiled; "And it took you a minute? Are you slowing down?"

"Yeah," laughed Cassie, "Perhaps we should abandon the concert and go test you to make sure."

"Ha ha, very funny you guys. There were two convenience store hold-ups that I had to stop on the way back. And then I had to pay for the chips that I wanted from the third one that I went into-"

"Bart," said Kon, "We get the picture, in future we- oh wait, here comes the first support!"

"Is Suzie gonna be able to find us?" asked Bart.

"Yes," said Suzie from behind him.

The first support act were great and they really got the stadium moving, twenty-five thousand people jumping up and down in unison to the music. Suzie wondered what the music was all about really; it was hard to make out what they were saying sometimes and the constant air vibrations meant that she had to try extra hard to stay in a coherent form. At least the others seemed to be having a nice time.

Except for Robin; he was watching the band, but he wasn't participating in the concert. Maybe the music wasn't his sort of thing. In fact, now that she looked closer at him, he seemed to be watching something else, although she couldn't quite tell what he was looking at.

"Robin? Robin!" yelled Suzie over the music.

"Yeah!?" he shouted back, "What is it Suzie?"

"Are you not having a good time? What are you looking at?"

"I was watching that girl over there."

"Oh," said Suzie. Suzie really liked Robin; she knew that he was somehow involved with that Spoiler girl from Gotham (she still felt dizzy from when Red Tornado had span her about), but it didn't mean that she stopped feeling something for him. Despite drawing with her in the fight (that was being charitable as well, she realised, she could have beaten her if Robin and Reddy hadn't shown up) Spoiler would have to do a lot worse to stop her from thinking about Robin.

"No," he laughed for a second; she didn't realize that she had let herself look so crestfallen. "I mean, I think she's a pickpocket."

"Oh. Do you want me to go and keep an eye on her for a few minutes?"

"I think we both should, she might not be the only one."

They told the others that they would be back soon, that they were just going for a walk. There was no need to get them involved; they were enjoying the concert more than Robin and Suzie were anyway. No need to spoil it for them. Suzie had been practicing a lot lately at keeping herself solid for a long time; it required a lot of concentration on her part. She had to focus around her edges so that they didn't start to turn to mist, but even as they were walking near to the pickpocket Tim had to hand it to her that she could pass for a normal girl. Suzie was quite happy at this; she was at a concert (even if she didn't like the music) with one of her best friends in the whole world and he had just paid her a compliment.

As they stepped into the crowd a few feet behind the pickpocket they saw her dip her hand quickly into the man in front's right jacket pocket. He didn't notice a thing as she pulled his wallet out, opened it, pulled some bills out of the back, snap it shut and put it in her pocket in one quick motion. Even Robin was impressed, she was an amazing pickpocket; he would be really surprised now if she was working alone.

"Should we keep following her?" asked Suzie.

"Yes," said Tim, "It looked like she had taken quite a bit from that man back there; I think she'd probably have to take an amount like that back to the ringleader, whoever they are."

Of all the concerts that happen in the world, thought Tim, Kon had to pick one where I run into a potential pickpocket gang...

They followed her back through the crowd and saw her enter a refreshment tent. Looking in it seemed pretty deserted; everyone must be out waiting for the main act to come on. Tim and Suzie went in and saw the girl sit down at a table with four other people. She brought the money and the wallet out and put them on the table in front of a tall guy with a leather jacket on. How cliché, thought Tim; how come the lead bad guy in a small gang always wears a good leather jacket? Union rules?

Anyway, they were all laughing now, splitting the money up, searching through the wallet to make sure that there were no other goodies to be had.

"Now?" asked Suzie.

"Not yet; we can take these five without the others," said Tim, "I'm just wondering whether or not to have the guy behind the counter call for security before or after we tie them up."

Suzie smiled; Robin was so funny sometimes.

Tim smiled. He and Suzie could probably take this gang and have them tied up in under a minute. Didn't want to draw too much attention though... Ah, perfect...

Suzie made herself look a little bit taller and older and walked over to the barman and said that the guy in the leather jacket had said something about making a killing from taking wallets. The barman said thanks and called security; when he turned back Suzie had gone.

Tim walked towards the table that the pickpockets where sat at and just before he reached them he lifted his hand to his sunglasses. This was for two reasons; first of all it told Suzie to start to make some cloud cover for them, and secondly it was to turn on the infra-red and low-lite lenses that he had talked Barbara into helping him fit.

Suzie was fast; she had the gang enveloped in clouds in under a second. Tim was fast too; stepping quickly up he had snapped two pairs of stripwire cuffs (every good young vigilante goes out prepared) on the weaker looking members of the group, interlocking them so that they wouldn't be able to get away. With some cord (that Suzie had lifted from a set-up crew's stand before she went up to the bar) he tied the girl and the other man back-to-back; they were so surprised by what was going on that they put up no struggle. By the sounds of things people were wondering what was going on under the cloud cover but no-one wanted to get any closer. He then turned to face the leader, who had by now realised that something was going on.

The leader could probably just about make him out through the cloud; he swung wildly at Tim. Tim knew that he was better than this guy, but it never hurt to be careful. He nimbly dodged the leader's flailings and then landed a carefully calculated blow at the top of his shoulder. The leader howled in agony and confusion as his arm went dead.

Tim dropped into a crouch and then pivoted on his hands swinging his legs at the back of the leader's legs, who crashed down straight on his ass. Tim stepped back then, but the guy was still struggling to his feet. If security got here and he was still there they were going to want to know what was going on- how could he end this quickly?

Ghostly hands formed out of the cloud in front of him, that flipped the leader's leather jacket over the top of his head. Tim actually laughed as he jumped in and clamped a hand between the guy's shoulder and neck. After a few seconds of resisting the man went limp and just struggled faintly to get up. Tim was glad that Dick had taught him that nerve pinch move.

"OK Suzie let's go."

Tim ran towards the back of the tent with Suzie covering him and he ducked and squirmed under the plastic covering, while Suzie poured herself through the gap. They ran from there, laughing as they went back to their friends. They arrived, breathless, smiling, hand-in-hand.

Kon stared at them, but Cassie nudged him and he checked himself.

"So where have you two been?" asked Cassie.

"Oh, nowhere," said Suzie looking at Tim, "Just walking around."

"Yeah, erm, we saw that there were some pickpockets working here so we just tied them up so that security would get to them in time."

"Kewl!" said Bart, who raced off realizing that he hadn't had a hot-dog for ten minutes.

"Oh right," said Kon feigning disinterest as he turned back to the concert; "Sounds like a likely story to me..." he said under his breath to Cassie.

THE END


End file.
